Desahogando
by Spark Valkov
Summary: Milo se encuentra triste porque el amor de su vida, Camus, se va a casar, y en su desahogo, encuentra a alguien muy parecido.
1. Desahogando

Autor: Spark Clutches  
Tipo: Romance y pleitos.

Advertencias: Universo Alterno, yaoi.  
Pareja Principal: Milo & Dégel  
Razón: Ficker Day, evento del foro saint seiya yaoi (punto) net  
Dedicatoria: Para Kurai Neko

No podía existir peor cosa en el mundo. Cuando pensó que había alguna esperanza que su amor fuera correspondido, se entera que Camus, el amor de toda su adolescencia, iba a casarse.

Entre el bullicio del bar, él era de esos solitarios en la barra (de los que siempre se burlaba). Vaso por vaso, cada vez le pedía más al barman.

Y puso sus ojos en un joven, que se parecía mucho al que invadía sus pensamientos. Podría ser una ilusión, pero para quitarse las dudas se acercó para corroborar.

— ¿Qué tomas? Te invito cualquier cosa esta noche. —

El joven de cabellos verdosos se inquietó. Poseía un par de anteojos y un pequeño libro de bolsillo que llevaba un poco más que la mitad.

— No, déjame. — Empujaba al chico de cabellos púrpura que casi se le montaba encima.

— Vamos Camus, ya que estás solo aprovecharé la oportunidad. — Entendía lo que decía, aunque su rostro ya estaba muy sonrojado y aquel éter se olía por todo su ser.

— Lo siento, no soy Camus, mi nombre es Dégel y…

— ¿Dégel? ¡Vaya que te pareces a mi Camus! Pero no me importa si eres o no, o si te haces pasar por otro. No me importa, sólo quiero estar contigo. — Su mirada vidriosa corroboraba la verdad en esas palabras.

Y el joven francés, se apiadó de aquel ser ahogado en alcohol, encontrándolo cómico y disfrutando de su presencia y sus pequeños actos de borracho.

— Mira que vine a este lugar a espiar a alguien, parecido a ti, y ni cuenta me he dado del momento en que se fue. Por lo que me tendré que despedir de ti.

— ¡No te vayas! Te necesito… — Milo se aferró al brazo de Dégel. — No dejaré que escapes.

Dégel convenció a Milo que salieran de aquel bar. El francés era más alto que Milo, por lo que debía inclinarse un poco para servirle de apoyo. Al salir del bar quiso llamar a un taxi para que se encargaran de Milo, pero lo sorprendió el contacto que recibieron sus labios, el aprisionamiento de su rostro con manos ajenas, y la exploración sin permiso a su boca.

Sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Lo próximo que vio fue a la maraña de cabellos púrpura subirse en un taxi. Dejándolo ahí, estático.

Al día siguiente

Milo corría por los pasillos del edificio: llegaba tarde. Al doblar en una esquina, chocó con otra persona.

— Ten más cuidado. — Le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— Ah, lo siento… yo… — Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. — ¡Dégel!

El mencionado le sonrió tomándolo de la mano.

— Hola Milo, qué gusto encontrarte por estos rumbos. — Le sonrió amablemente, y al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, le hizo sonrojarse apenado.

— ¡Lo siento! No volverá a suceder. — Su cintura fue abrazada y su cuerpo fue atraído al ajeno.

— Milo, quiero que vuelva a suceder. — Y en la soledad del corredor, Dégel le robó un beso al chico de cabellos púrpura.


	2. La Boda

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Hokuto sexy, por ser una escritora tan talentosa.

**2. La Boda**

Ya había terminado el semestre y con ello, el estrés de los exámenes finales. En esa última semana le había sido muy difícil evitar pláticas innecesarias; de hecho, no platicaba con nadie. Entraba al salón y salía para regresar a su casa. Lo bueno de ello era que había aprobado los cursos y había terminado su eterno juego de Assasin's Credd III.

Sin saber nada de lo que estaba en boca de todos: La boda de Camus y…

No le interesaba; sólo quería matar templarios frente al televisor.

No contestaba llamadas. No quería hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera con su padre, que hasta él se había enterado.

— Me sorprende mucho que un joven de tu edad decida casarse. De seguro hizo más gente. — Era el comentario de su padre. — Ay de ti Milo, si te sucede lo mismo.

Le fastidiaba; quería dejar de pensar en ello, sin embargo, no podía evitar darle vueltas al asunto.

Se levantó de la comodidad de la alfombra para prepararse algún alimento. En camino a la cocina, se dio cuenta de diversos papeles que yacían tirados frente a la puerta principal.

— Ah, el correo. — Recogió todas las cartas, revisando si había algo interesante. Una carta blanca dirigida para él.

La abrió con cautela, sin saber exactamente de qué se trataba. Una tarjeta con letras en cursiva.

"_Querido amigo: con gran alegría le invitamos a la unión matrimonial de___

_Camus Lasserre__  
__Y__  
__Aioria Doskas___

_Sería un gusto que pueda asistir a la recepción que se llevará a cabo en Hostales Ranfastide el 16 de Junio de 2013._"

Estaba estático. No podía creerlo. Le costaba mucho imaginarse al dichoso francés con cualquier mujer, aun las que lo acosaban. Le costaba imaginarlo con cualquier hombre; pero, Aioria… su mejor amigo, su camarada de parrandas.

¿Cuándo ocurrió? Ni siquiera sabía que se llevaban bien, al parecer, se llevaban muy bien. Pero siempre que los miraba juntos, no aparentaban ser más que compañeros que se hablan por el compromiso de los trabajos en grupo. Aioria lo sabía, sabía que él estaba quería a Camus.

El casamiento era en dos semanas. Dos semanas. ¿El mundo se había vuelto en su contra? ¿Tanto era la urgencia de estar juntos? ¿Acaso todo era un mal sueño?

Debía distraerse. Volvió a su videojuego, matando sin contemplaciones a cualquier ser que pudiera apuñalar.

Al día siguiente debía ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas. Pensaba que podía pasar viendo alguno que otro videojuego interesante.

Se distrajo viendo baratijas, comprándose un juego y otros encargos. Estaba a las afueras del centro comercial, cuando se empezaba a preguntar si debería ir a ver la película que estaba esperando poder ir a ver con Camus. Como eso no iba a suceder, decidió dar la vuelta a ver dicha película.

— ¡Milo! — Alguien grito su nombre; una voz varonil y conocida.

El mencionado se volteó, corroborando la identidad del que lo llamaba. Aioria trotaba hacia él agitando su mano y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Se enfureció.

Aioria se frotaba su quijada exclamando con monosílabos el dolor que el puño de Milo le había provocado.

— ¿¡Qué putas te pasa imbécil!? — Exclamó el castaño cuando tuvo mayor libertad de movimiento en su mandíbula.

El rostro de Milo expresaba toda la furia que había suprimido desde que leyó la invitación. Su puño temblaba, intentando contener otro golpe, que Aioria detuvo con maestría.

— Maldito… ¡Desgraciado, sabes bien lo que me pasa! — Aioria detuvo el puño con una mano, y el otro puño con la otra, ambos griegos se enfrentaban con fuerza bruta. Las personas se alejaban y miraban curiosas.

— Si supiera que ibas a recibirme de esta manera ni te hubiera saludado. Déjate de estupideces. — La fuerza del castaño pudo más que la de Milo.

— Te vas a casar… con Camus… — Entre la furia, la tristeza, la decepción, y un millón de sentimientos que Milo no podía poner en orden, una pequeña lágrima surcó su mejilla, sin poder contenerla en sus húmedos párpados. Ya sus puños no ejercían la misma fuerza, comenzando a bajar sus brazos.

— Milo… — Se acercó, entre empujones débiles. Lo abrazó.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! Tú… tú lo sabías, sabías que Camus era mío, ¡mío! — Con sus puños golpeaba el pecho del castaño, sin provocarle daño alguno.

— Tranquilo Milo… sí, lo sabía pero… fue inevitable…

Se sentaron en unas gradas cercanas. Milo se cubría su rostro, mientras que Aioria observaba algún punto perdido en el piso. Claro que sabía los sentimientos de su amigo hacia su ahora prometido, ¡había sido su confidente!

Aioria le contó la primera vez que había besado a Camus. Lo había visto tan inocente, en tanta soledad, y todas las descripciones de lo maravilloso que era el dichoso francés, llegaron a su cabeza, apoderándose de sus deseos, y de cumplirlos.

— Pero nunca me dijiste que andabas con él.

— Él me lo pidió, y no por maldad o porque no lo tomara en serio. No quería crear problemas, eso es todo, y tampoco podía decirte nada a ti. Sabía que tarde o temprano reaccionarías así. — Se acarició la mandíbula que aún dolía. — Lo siento.

Era mucho para digerir, pero Milo lo estaba asimilando de la mejor manera posible: triste y en silencio.

— Pero… ¿Por qué tan rápido? ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

Aioria suspiró antes de contestar.

— Camus le dijo a sus padres que salía conmigo y… Se peleó con ellos, dicen que se regresarán a Francia con tal de que no me vuelva a ver.

Milo lo miró sorprendido.

— Además, hace poco aprobaron la ley de matrimonio gay así que, hay que aprovechar antes de que una horda de imbéciles venga a querer cambiarlo porque "no es de Dios" — Milo sonrió ante la manera en que su amigo se expresaba.

Siguieron platicando de los planes que tenían, de los exámenes, de los profesores y de otras trivialidades.

— Ah, Aioria… eres un maldito traidor…

— Je, pero solo te traicionaría a ti

— Eso espero.

— Entonces, ¿irás?

— Mh… dame un tiempo para—

— Si, entiendo… quería pedirte que fueras nuestro padrino…

— Ah, entonces… te diré luego

— Está bien, te llamo

Se levantaros e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más, para luego despedirse.

— Por cierto… felicidades… — Y Milo se marchó, dejando a Aioria con cierto remordimiento.

-o-o-o-o-

Había aceptado ser el dichoso padrino, y curiosamente, el otro padrino (el que Camus había escogido) era, precisamente, un hombre muy parecido a él. Sólo que más ácido de lo que podría soportar en esos momentos.

Lo ignoró.

Pero no pudo ignorar la felicidad que radiaba Aioria y Camus.

No era una boda convencional. En un gran y hermoso jardín se disponían las mesas para los invitados, que rodeaban a los agasajados que firmaban su acta de matrimonio. Y luego, la comida y las bebidas, en conjunto con la variada música.

Milo intentaba no ver cómo los caballeros recién casados bailaban sin reserva alguna. En desahogo, torturaba su plato con el cuchillo, alegando que su comida estaba "re-cocida". Tomaba cualquier tipo de licor como si no hubiera mañana.

— Vaya Milo, veo que estás disfrutado de la fiesta.

—Claro, estoy divirtiéndome de lo lindo. — Respondió sarcásticamente a su amigo que, al ver a Milo tan solo, decidió acompañarlo.

— Jajaja, en serio, ¿por qué la cara larga? No me digas que por Aioria… —

— Bah, ni que hubiera una razón para estar feliz por esto. Si no, pregúntale a tu hermano. — Hizo referencia a la noticia pública del rechazo que obtuvo Saga de parte de Aioros.

— Parece que estás celoso. — Sonrió divertido, tomando una cerveza.

— ¿Celoso? ¿De qué? Ni que quisiera estar amarrado a alguien, como tú, ¡yo soy un alma libre! — Se empinó la botella con gusto.

— Yo no estoy amarrado a nadie yo… — No terminó lo que quería decir, puesto que en la mesa donde se encontraba Radamanthys, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro se le insinuaba descaradamente. — Espera, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos. — Se levantó de su asiento para encaminarse hacia el rubio.

— ¡Querrás decir, a marcar tu territorio! Jajaja — Se reía como enajenado, divertido de ver la escena de Kanon sacudiéndose a Pandora.

Y seguía en la mesa, tomando de una y otra botella, en su completa soledad, mientras el resto bailaba o platicaba animosamente.

Nuevamente, se sentaron al lado suyo.

— La bruja siempre quiere quitarte a tu rubio, ¿no? — Comentó Milo.

— No sé de qué hablas. — Aquella voz hizo a Milo girarse para ver el rostro de su compañero.

— De… ¡Dégel! — Pronunció sorprendido.

— Me alegra que te recuerdes de mí, querido. — Recostó su codo en la mesa. — Vamos, cierra la boca, que me estás tentando. —

Rápidamente cerró su boca, y no podía ocultar el nerviosismo de estar con aquella persona que tan poco conocía.

— Em, qué sorpresa, en serio, ¿qué haces aquí? —

— Jeje, si no me quieres cerca me voy. — Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Milo lo agarró de la pierna antes que pudiera levantarse.

— ¡No! Era solo… curiosidad… em… lo siento… — Quito su mano de aquel sitio.  
— Bueno, digamos que es pura casualidad. — Le sonrió seductoramente, tomando su mano y colocándola nuevamente en su pierna, pero más arriba.

Las mejillas de Milo se encendieron aún más, su respiración se aceleraba y por su mente no pasaba otra cosa que no fuera ese chico de cabello verde.

— Eres muy hermoso. — Se atrevió a tocar el rostro de Milo. — Desearía verte sobrio. —

— ¿Eh? — Se dejaba hacer y que le obligar a hacer. No se oponía, y entre el mareo y su estado etílico, se perdía en aquellos ojos, extraños, como lagunas, entre azules y púrpura, no podía discernir cuál era el verdadero color de aquellos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, que estaban más cerca, a unos pocos centímetros. Y sucedió, un beso inesperado, suave, lento. Con sus ojos cerrados, no existía nada más que aquellos labios, la mano en su nuca, el sabor exquisito y distintivo de aquel francés.

No supo con exactitud si fue un beso corto o largo, pero había sido una caricia que necesitaba.

— Vamos a bailar un poco. — Dicho eso, lo levantaron tomándolo de la mano. Por lo rápido del movimiento, el mareo se adueñó del cuerpo de Milo, pero Dégel lo sostuvo de la cintura, y lo llevó a la pista de baile.

Milo no decía nada, ¿qué podía decir? Embelesado entre los tratos de Dégel, aquel que se parecía mucho a Camus, pero con una actitud bastante diferente. No podía creer lo que sucedía en realidad, él siempre era el seductor, y parecía ser que ahora, era el seducido. ¿Y le molestaba? Claro que no.

— Eres malo bailando ebrio. —

— ¿Así? Tú no eres tan bueno, y eso que estás bueno… — Pensó en sus palabras. — ¡No! Decía, que no eres bueno, sí, eres malo para bailar. — Ya había perdido la lógica en el habla.

— Con que, "estoy bueno". — Repitió, abrazándolo por la cintura, juntando sus cuerpos, siguiendo con el vals que en ese momento se escuchaba.

Tras unas cuantas vueltas, Dégel decidió detenerse sin separarse.

— Creo que si seguimos con este ritmo tan cursi, temo que pueda causar un efecto negativo en tu cuerpo. —

— ¿Ah? — Milo confundido y mareado sólo se embelesaba con los ojos de aquel sujeto. — Hablas mucho, mejor bésame. — Lo haló hacia sí, juntando nuevamente sus labios en un beso más fogoso.

Al separarse, Milo jadeaba, totalmente sonrojado y Dégel sonría con gran satisfacción.

— Se me ocurre que, esta fiesta se está volviendo aburrida. Estaría encantado si me acompañas.

¿A dónde? No le importaba, sólo quería estar con el nuevo francés.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya no sabía si era el quinto, sexto o vigésimo beso. No le interesaba dónde había dejado su tacuche o su corbata, lo único que interesaba en ese momento eran las caricias, besos y jalones de pelo que se estaba dando entre el mullido colchón de saber que hotel.

Aquel francés parecía ser muy experto en lo que hacía, sus besos y mordidas eran muy atinadas, y para demostrarlo Milo liberaba gemidos que satisfacían a ambos.

Perdió de vista el rostro de Dégel, sólo podía ver su cabello lacio entre sus piernas, en conjunto con la oleada de placer que le provocaba aquella boca. Sintió lo humedad por lugares en los que no creía, pero tampoco lo iba a detener.

Boca abajo y con la ropa a medio quitar, sentía las embestidas lentas y profundas de Dégel. La habitación se convirtió en una ópera de gemidos y jadeos entre dos almas necesitadas. El vaivén cambiaba conforme las peticiones del griego; continuaron con aquella danza que los satisfacía, hasta llegar al clímax.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había dormido tan bien. Abrió sus ojos, sin sentirse mareado como la noche anterior. Se alarmó al no reconocer la habitación, pero como gotas de lluvia, uno a uno venían sus recuerdos. Se sentó agitadamente en la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana sus partes íntimas.

— Buenos días, bello durmiente.

— ¡Ah! Dégel — No pudo evitar gritar al sentir la mano del mencionado en su muslo.

— ¿Por qué la sorpresa? Anoche de toqué hasta el- -

— ¡Hey! Ya, no tienes que darme detalles, lo recuerdo todo… creo… — Tomó la mano del francés para quitarla de su cuerpo.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Cuestionó preocupado, colocando el dorso de la mano en su frente.

— eh… sí, no es la primera vez que me emborracho, sabes…

— Lo sé, la primera vez que me besaste estabas borracho.

— Yo… — Fue interrumpido por otro beso.

— No seas tímido Milo… — Dijo luego del beso, siempre con su sonrisa atractiva.

— No soy tímido, es que… ni siquiera nos conocemos.

— Jajaja, al menos ya nos conocemos en la intimidad, lo demás será bastante fácil.

Milo no sabía que decir o hacer, simplemente dejó que su sonrojo lo dominara.

— Ven aquí, _ma ponme douce_... — Se abalanzó sobre el griego bañándolo de besos.

Fin

_ma ponme douce_: Mi dulce manzana en francés.


End file.
